


Cold Nights, Warm Embrace

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Female!Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Multi, Parksborn - freeform, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter nights, fem!Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of random fluff prompts I find on Pinterest, Wattpad, and other places!Fem!Peter Parker x Harry Osborn
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Harry Osborn, Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chicken Noodle Soup

**Author's Note:**

> **OKAY! So Heads up I may or may not do a second chapter or more but I almost never finish anything! I just felt like I wanted to write and this is what I did. Not sure if it should be in Avengers or Spiderman, but I'm thinking no one is gonna care! Good luck have fun, no dying!**
> 
> Promt: Person A is at Person B’s house when they suddenly come down with the case of the fever, and Person B being the dumbass they are, gives them soup.

Penny clutched the smooth porcelain sink with trembling hands. She gazed up at his pitiful reflection in the mirror. Why did she have to get sick _now_? She had just finished hurling out all contents of her stomach, retching until all that was left in her were a few weak, dry heaves. This was horrible, this whole thing was a nightmare. He was supposed to be spending the day with Harry watching movies, doing lab work, and so on! Instead, halfway through ‘Up’, she had dashed out of Harry’s living room with a muttered " _bathroom_ " and puked.

Now he was shaking like a leaf and praying to the Lord almighty that Harry wouldn't notice a thing. She turned on the tap and sipped a little water to rid the foul taste in her mouth, then ducked down, splashing her face. It felt like heaven—cool, refreshing. Her patted his face dry with one of the fluffy towels, then looked up.

Harry was behind him.

Penny cursed softly under her breath and spun around slowly, plastering a nervous smile over her face. "Hey, Harry.., How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you've got a grade-A fever."

Penny stepped back against the sink in an attempt to dodge the hand being pressed against her forehead, but to no avail. Harry raised his eyebrows at the heat radiating off it.

"Wow. How long have you been hiding this?"

"I honestly didn't know, Harry, I swear." Penny replied. She couldn't blame Harry for asking, she did show up at his balcony once a week with a stab wound of somethin’. However, Harry seemed to sense that she was telling the truth this time and sighed, pulling his sleek phone out of his pocket.

"Alright, Pen, let's get you home," he said, the pad of his thumb scrolling through his contacts. "Now where's your Aunt's number?...-"

"Don't bother calling," Penny mumbled. "She isn't home."

He liked at her with a questioning look before Penny spoke again,

"Business trip."

"Well then, I guess that means you're staying with me for a while."

"What?" Penny looked up in alarm. "No, you don't have to do that, I'll go home-"

"There is no way on earth I'm letting your sorry ass stay home alone with that fever," Harry replied, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, we didn’t finish our movie.”

Penny sighed in defeat. "Okay."

"Good. Come on, let's get you situated." Harry wrapped an arm around Penny's waist and led her back to the living room. He sat her on the couch, then started rifling through the kitchen cupboards.

"Hey Pen, do you like soup?" He called over his shoulder, pulling down a few cans.

"Harry, you really don't have to-"

"Your job," Harry abruptly interrupted, spinning around and pointing a spoon at Penny, "Is to sit there and be sick, okay?" Penny nodded helplessly. "Okay. Now do you want chicken noodle or beef?"

"Chicken." Penny muttered.

A few minutes later Harry plopped down on the couch next to Penny and handed her a steaming bowl. Peter thanked him and watched as Tony unpaused the movie, going back to his original state of leaning his head on her shoulder. Penny dipped her spoon into the bowl and brought it to her mouth, relishing how good the noodles and carrots tasted. Soup didn't usually taste this delicious, right? She ate another spoonful, and another, grinning inwardly when she caught Harry watching her out of the corner of his eye, smiling. When the movie had finished, Harry had absentmindedly flicked through Netflix until he had found The Office. 

He had slipped an arm at around her waist and pulled her close to her. They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon, laughing at Jim and Dwight, until Penny felt her eyelids grow heavy.

Harry slipped the near-empty bowl of soup from Penny's hands as the girl drifted off, her head leaning to rest on the the boys shoulder. Harry smiled and slipped his other arm around her neck, picking her up and carried her bridal until he had reached his bedroom.

He sat her down on the bed, then removing the cover and sliding under, pulling her with. 

Penny was stubborn, that was for sure, but she was also the sweetest, smartest person you'd meet. He ran his fingers through the girls hair affectionately.

All it took was a little chicken soup.


	2. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promt: Person A has a nightmare and Person B is there for the aftermath
> 
> This promt is inspired by thief_queen in wattpad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This includes descriptions of torture, so if taht makes you uncomfortable I think I ta best if you skip this one.**

_Harry obtains consciousness to find himself in a darkened room. The feeling of the soreness all over his body, and the tightness of his uniform is surreal. As he looks down to inspect it, he panics at the sight of the hole upon his chest where his heart is meant to be. His clothes are stained with blood and he suddenly feels the itchy dryness of old blood upon his free skin. The only color he can discern is red._

_He then hears the call of his name. A man calls out the name Harry; not Green Goblin, but Harry. He's aware this is a women he knows well, so he searches through the darkness. Suddenly a light appears: Penny, surrounded by a circle of Hydra soldiers who are perpetually faceless. The only parts of their faces that are to be seen are their wicked grins. The grins of men who take pride in ending human life, and gaining power._

_The brownette quickly rushes forward, toward Penny. It's his job to save her. He tries to run, but it feels as if chains are holding him back, so he runs faster. When he finally feels he's close enough, he begins to feel the rope burns around his own arms and chest. He can't move; he's tied tightly in the same rope that hold his dear friend taut._

_Finding that struggling is pointless, he looks up and suddenly Penny is right in front of him. All at once the entire world bursts into brilliant colors: the cyan blue of Penny’s eyes, which are now blackened plum purple and blood red by the repeated fists that had been pounding down upon him; the soft dark brown of Penny’s hair, which is now matted down with the mahogany red of dried blood and the sandy brown of the dirt floor beneath them; and finally the soft pink of her skin, which was now streaked with blood and sweat. Harry’s eyes welled with tears, for seeing someone he found to be so beautiful in so much pain was more heart wrenching than anything he has ever felt._

_And to make the pain worse, Penny coughs up a bit of blood, spitting it onto the dirt floor before speaking to the person in front of her, "Why didn't you catch her when she fell, Harry?" Her voice thick with the sound of betrayal. Harry’s eyes widen, and the color of this life begins to fade._

_"Why didn't you save her? You could have caught me before she fell down that tower. Now look at what you've done to me." Hydras begin to crowd Penny, grabbing hold of her short brown hair. Another takes hold of Penny’s left shoulder, his grip so tight Harry hears the faint tear of fabric. All the while, the tortured Spider holds contact with his lover._

_"I thought we were in this together." Penny swallows hard, restraining tears._

_"Penny," Harry pleads, not able to handle the words he knows are going to come next. He feels tears wash through the dried blood upon his cheek and he clenches his jaw, "Penny, don't." His voice breaks._

_"I thought you were with me till the end of the line."_

_All color is gone. Before Harry can think, he screams and launches his body towards Penny’s. Restrained by rope, he falls, his chin hitting the ground hard, but not before he hears the deafening crack of a shoulder being dislocated. Penny’s screams echo through Harry’s ears as he tries to focus on what he sees._

“-arry! Harry!” He shoots back into reality, his chest burns his throat aches, he’s gasping for breath.

"Calm down Harry, calm down," His mind told him the voice was important, but he was still panicking and his thoughts weren't exactly cohesive at the moment.

He felt someone wrap their arms around his waist and someone whispering to him. He threw his own arms around the person's slender waist and he buried his face into their shoulder. Harry tried to slow down his breathing to match the other person's, feeling his body relax as he focused on their heartbeat and soothing whispers.

After a few minutes, Harry felt the other person slowly lower them both onto the mattress, adjusting their hold so that they were laying on their sides and facing each other.

"That's it Harry, just focus on my breathing, okay?" Harry nodded before he finally realized who it was that he was currently holding onto for dear life.

"Penny?" He whispered, loosening his grip in an attempt to look up at her face. He felt Penny nod before she again changed their position, lightly pushing him onto his back and pressing herself into his side.

"Yeah Har’, it's me." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm here, it's okay." Harry blinked a few times, feeling mixed emotions over the situation before Penny whispered to him again.

"Go to sleep Osborn, I won't leave." Harry nodded, hesitating before wrapping his arms around her and settling into the blankets. It was only a matter of minutes before both of them drifted off, Harry feeling completely relaxed and calm for the first time in a while.

Once Penny woke, she found himself with one arm wrapped around Harrry, the other still cradling Harry’s head comfortingly, Blanket-draped over them.

Penny gave a small smile before resting she chin on Harry’s head once more.

"Love you Har’," Penny whispered softly as he began stroking Harry’s hair again.

Harry knew Penny thought he was asleep, but he couldn't help melting into Penny’s soft touch.

Harry felt a warm smile spread across his face.

Someone loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Seriously, I really love writing fem!peter x Harry, it’s an issue. Like I said, this promt is inspired by thief_queen on wattpad, they have amazing stories and I would definitely check them out!**

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Ahh! You guys! I love writing their lover/friends with benefits relationship. As always, thank you guys so very much for reading. I'm also in dire need for some prompts to continue this lil' series, so if you guys have any ideas, feel free to PM me or leave a review below. That's all for now, and I'll see you guys again next week! :)**


End file.
